


A:"I could beat the shit out of you". B:"I know".

by Ectania



Series: OTP Prompts - Ectania Y.1 [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Chances of getting Diabetes is quite high, F/F, Fluff, Fluff para todos, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectania/pseuds/Ectania
Summary: Based off of this prompt: “One time when I was drunk and laying in bed with a guy, I kissed his neck and mumbled “I could beat the shit out of you” in his ear.  He said “I know”.This is real fluffy and features drunk~bean Waverly Earp and Hot-Cheetos Nicole Haught.





	A:"I could beat the shit out of you". B:"I know".

**Author's Note:**

> I should prolly be sleeping rn. All grammar mistakes are mine since English ain't easy for anyone.

Waverly was probably too drunk for her own good. She knew she was going to have the world’s most killer hangover tomorrow, thanks to the numerous amounts of vodka shots and the glasses of whiskey that she’d had. It didn’t really help that Wynonna had left her all alone to flirt with some random guy who looked straight out of a 50s western flick…

She reached for her phone out of her bra and went to go call the absolute love of her life, Nicole. Waverly stared at the phone for a couple of minutes waiting for the phone to open before she started crying.

“WHy iSsn’T mYYy PHoonE oPpeNinG?!??!“, Waverly bawled out loud. She heard her name being called from behind the counter and realized one of the bartenders, Rosita, was telling her to come over.

Rosita sighed before telling Waverly, “Sweetheart, you know that your phone has a passcode right? You have to put it in before your phone opens“.

“OhHHhh YeEEss, i ReeMmEmbeR noOw. ThHaaNksSs rOOssSita!“ Waverly remembered, her eyes lighting up with realization. She then proceeded to clumsily climb-fall over the counter and give Rosita a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but the kiss ended being wet as well as placed on Rosita’s ear. Rosita yelped and took the whirly, drunk girl and plopped her on the other side of the counter. Waverly took her phone and called Nicole.

“Hey cutie, how are you? You havin' fun?“. Nicole crooned.

“hEEeYYyy NIccoOle, cAaaAn-cAaaAn YoOOouUUu pIiIck MMeeEe uUpPPp?????“ Waverly slurred very excitedly.

“Sure cutie, I’ll be at Shorty’s in a bit, make sure you stay put and try not to do anything too stupid sweetie,“ Nicole advised Waverly.

“OkKKAay SwWeeEtiEPiiIe!“ Waverly said before she hung up.

 

***15 minutes later***

 

Nicole swung open the door into Shorty’s and started looking around for Waverly. After 10 minutes of searching, she yelled, “HEY WAVERLY, BABE! IT’S NICOLE, IT’S TIME TO LEAVE SWEETIE!”. To her dismay, Waverly didn’t respond to her obscenely loud yelling, which could be heard through the hustle and bustle of the bar. She was about to search the restroom when someone caught her out of the corner of her eyes. Nicole smiled and shook her head at herself, her smol~bean™ girlfriend was fast asleep with only her face resting on the bar, her arms hanging limply underneath the counter. Nicole walked up to Waverly and brushed a stray strand off of the sleeping girl’s face. She carefully tried to pick Waverly up and carry her bridal style into the car outside, but by the time she could’ve exited the bar Waverly woke up.

“hEEeYYyy HaAuUUugHhTyyY, hHoOOwwW’SsS mMYYy FaVOriTe GaaL DOiN’? HAaSS aANyYoNnnE cAlLed YyoUu hHOtT ChhHetTos? ‘CuZS yOU loOK LikKKe a S N A C C!“ Waverly flirted with Nicole. “YOoUuU GoOOt A giRL??????” Waverly questioned.

“Yes, in fact I do! Her intelligence is otherworldly, and her smile could cause her to get arrested for murder, ‘cause I go into cardiac arrest every time she smiles! Not to mention the fact she’s certified smokin’ Haught™ by yours truly!“ Nicole gushed.

“OhHHhhH…. WhHHoO IsSI SHEeE????“ Waverly asked.

“She’s you, silly goose! You really are completely wasted.“ Nicole smiled widely as she answered.

“ReEREALLy??? WoOOw WAaaAvEs, I DINIInd’tT kKNnow yoUU hAd THisS gAmE?!?!“ Waverly said a little loudly to be talking to herself.

“I guess you do sweetie… I’m honestly surprised too.“ Nicole said softly. She continued to carry an exceptionally squirmy Waverly into the car and started the drive back to the Earp homestead.

 

***10 minutes later***

 

Nicole had arrived at the homestead, but Waverly was somewhat asleep at this point, leaving Nicole only one option. She managed to carry Waverly upstairs into the her bed without waking her, take off her shoes, and went downstairs to get some painkillers and water for Waverly. After getting a couple of pills and some water in Waverly’s favorite unicorn mug, Nicole crept back upstairs to place the items on Waverly’s nightstand. She placed the mug and the pills and slowly and silently on the stand and started tip-toeing out of the room, as to not disturb the sleeping girl. She was halfway to the door before she heard a sleepy “Wait”.

“Can you please stay with me?”, Waverly said, quite a lot more sober now.

“Of course, Waves.” Nicole whispered softly.

She took off her own shoes, lifted the covers of Waverly’s bed, and pulled the said girl into her arms. Waverly turned around and buried her head in the crook of Nicole’s neck. Nicole gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Everything was silent for a couple of minute, both girls taking everything in the moment in. The gentle moonlight blanketing their covers, the warmth and closeness of each other, the subtle happiness, as well as the muted smell of Waverly’s fruity perfume with Nicole’s natural cinnamon smell mixing together.

Breaking the silence, Waverly whispered, “Sweetie-pie, can you please get your head closer to mine? I’m not as tall as you, if you forgot”. Nicole scooted down, but her neck was left level with Waverly’s head. Waverly then moved forward, leaving a faint kiss on Nicole’s neck and whispered in the other girl’s ear:

“Just remember, I could beat the shit out of you“.

To which Nicole replied:

“I know”.

* * *

Optional Ending -

The night was tranquil, with the chirping of the crickets being the only sound. The moonlight shone on the 2 lovers cuddling in the bed. All was finally itself, nothing out of place.

Oh how some things just… work out. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this little one shot please leave a comment below, especially if you have any specific prompts w/specific ships you want me to attempt them! Gonna make this prompt thing a series!  
> Also, please leave a kudos if you felt this was pretty good. It's kinda weird how motivating they are.
> 
> Y'all are probably done with all this self promo shit, but I'll just quickly leave my (new) tumblr account link. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/canievenwrite
> 
> Quick note: Prolly won't be the most active, but please feel free to hmu with question or requests, I'm cross posting this there as well if any actually cares.


End file.
